Hunter
by highland-daughter
Summary: Freedom was a state of mind. He would never know that he gifted me with freedom every time he allowed me to return to his hand. -fic from Tristan's hawk's POV-


_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights belong to the respective owners/creators. I own nothing. No profit is being made from this story._

_**Warning:**__ Character death and violence_

_**Rating:**__ K+ (see above Warning)_

_**Author:**__ So I was listening to my iPod on random while out Christmas shopping and the song "Hunter" by Heather Dale began to play. While listening to the song I ended up thinking about how in the movie Tristan's hawk returned to him at the end and how perfect the song fit between them. So when I got home I sat down and wrote this. I hope you enjoy and please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

I circle over you. Ever watchful of all that you do. Can you sense me, a protect from the clouds? I follow you out of loyalty and love. You are all that I know. All that I need. I will never let you roam alone. No matter how far you send me from your hand I swear I shall always return. For you are my friend. My one constant. My home. For you I do all that I can. Just to see you smile. To see your warm brown eyes shine with pride.

Nothing will ever keep me from you.

My memories are all of you. You first held me safe and warm from the rain that before threatened to be the end of me. Your hands were gentle and kind. Your voice was low and tender. All meant to sooth me. To make me your friend. You taught me to fly, encouraging me when I failed. You taught me to hunt, to catch what we needed, and shared what you had. For all of these reasons I belong to you and you alone.

So many journeys sent from your hand, through skies of endless blue or grey or black. But always have I returned to you. My love for you is as endless as the sky in which I sore. So many journeys have taken me from you. And this time I sense something has changed. Before I took flight you whispered softly to me. "You're free." What did that mean? Do you not wish me to return? Or were you merely giving the choice to me? Do you not realize that I have always been free? Returning to you was always my choice. A choice I choose to make even now.

I sore over head, watching you, as always, cut down those in your path. You too are a hunter. Your strike just as deadly as mine. I watch, circling, as you engage a larger foe. Something feels wrong. I cry out, warning you, but you do not hear over the ringing steal and cries of the dying. I watch, unable to help, as you fall. Smoke blocks you from my sight and I cry, circling back.

I see you again. You lay on the ground, staring up, and I cry again. I see you smile. You heard me then. You saw me too. I continue to watch as your friend defends you. I alone seem to know his actions are in vain. You are lost to him. Lost to me.

I cry again and swoop, landing on your hand, which rests at your side. Your eyes are no longer warm. They are cold and I see no light. I see nothing of the one I loved. The one to whom I always returned. I let out a faint sound, a cry so soft none could hear. I want you to blink, for the warmth and the light to come back to your eyes. Eyes that will look at me in pride like each time before. I want you to stroke the feathers of my neck and tell me what a good girl I am. I want to hear your voice, your whistle, calling me home.

When your friends approach, to carry you home, I fly over head. I will not leave you. You are my friend. My home. You told me to be free, but my love, I have always been free. Being with you was my freedom. You, who were my friend and my home, you allowed me freedom by allowing me to always return. I shall stay by you. Ever watching where you rest until the end. Until I can soar for you once more. Until I can return to your hand.

_Slip the jesses my love_

_This hunter you own from the hood to the glove_

_When the circling and the striking are done_

_And I land let me come back to your hand_

_Let me come back to your hand_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ So there it is. It took me a while to write because I found myself misty eyed more than once. Regardless if you became misty eyed while reading it I hope you enjoyed it and kindly ask that you review._


End file.
